Ten Black Roses
by KingRabbit
Summary: Just a series of non-related shorts to help me find my flow again. Yullen, yaoi, rated K - M As the title says, there will be ten of these
1. First Black Rose

**First Black Rose**

When you said that I was your everything, was that a lie or just a temporary truth? Well, either way, it's obviously not true anymore. Especially after all this this. And I find that not only do I no longer exist in your eyes, but that you have found another? What does he have that I don't, Kanda? What does he give you that I haven't? Or is it because he DOESN'T give you everything? Why can't I be what you need? Was I just something to use then throw away? Everything was for you. Would it matter to you if I were to disappear? Does it even matter to you that I'm broken because of you? All over you? I used to be everything to you.

Now you don't even acknowledge me.


	2. Second Black Rose

**Second Black Rose**

He hadn't slept in exactly one month, eight days, seventy-two hours, three minutes and, at this point, six seconds. He was somehow surviving off caffeine, caffeine pills, that stuff Komui made for the scientists to help them stay up, and this funny tasting fruit that made you hyper with all the energy you got from it. Allen Walker refused to sleep. Every time he did, or even closed his eyes for that matter, the images would flash across his mind's eye. And it wasn't all bad, but with how it all was, it might as well have been. Nightmares were all he had for company. It began as bad dreams, but then it escalated to the point where someone walking by would have to break down the door to wake him up. Then once he was awake, the next hour was spent teaching him what breathing was and how he needed to do it in order to survive. Death wasn't that bad an option. He usually didn't sleep for the rest of the night. That part had happened for two months before he began his "I will not sleep for the rest of my life" goal. Komui said he would kill himself of exhaustion if he continued. Allen decided it was a noble goal. They dosed him with sleeping pills. He gagged himself until he threw them all up the moment they left him alone. Everyone tried to explain it away, tried to say it was the job that made him do this. He hasn't left the Order in four months, even despite there being mandatory missions. They wouldn't let him leave. He laughed and said, "Suit yourselves."

He agreed when they said the exhaustion was straining his mind and making him crazy. How else would time seem like it was being hauled through concrete? When he talked to people, they really didn't make any sense. Most times he excused himself and walked away.

But finally, the day came. His saving grace returned from his five month mission. He was actually surprised no one pieced it together. He began having nightmares the night Kanda left. Idiots the lot of them were. Allen immediately sought him out. He found him in his room. He was left in the middle of the room crying after Kanda yelled at him. He blamed the lack of sleep. After a few moments, Kanda pulled him close and sat them on the bed.

Allen was asleep before they even settled. And for the first time in a long time, he had no nightmares.

Though that might have been his mind being too exhausted to crank out any images. Yeah. That was it.


	3. Third Black Rose

**Third Black Rose**

Third Black Rose

The slap echoed in the room. Kanda hadn't even been able to close the door yet. He stood, shocked, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. He stared at his lov-... at Allen, not knowing how to react. Allen's left arm was still stretched across his body, not pulled back yet from his position after he'd slapped him.

"Moya-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" Allen screamed, head down. Kanda could hear the tears in his voice, could hear the pain and betrayal.

Allen slowly looked at Kanda, his eyes tight and hard. "Why? Why would you..." He choked back a sob. "Why would you...? Just... why...?"

Kanda didn't need him to finish his question to know what he was talking about. "Allen... I..."

"Did you call HIM that too?"

"NO! I don't even call you by your real name!" Kanda snapped.

Allen wiped his tears before they could fall. "I hate you... Kanda, I hate you!"

Kanda flinched back, knowing he was telling the truth. "Allen. I didn't know. He... He looked exactly like you, talked like you, acted like you... How was I supposed to know?"

"You heard that old man when he used the Innocence to bring back his wife. He looked at her - just LOOKED, Kanda! - and he knew it wasn't her! He just looked at her... And he knew... So, why didn't you?"

Kanda didn't know how to react. So he told the truth. "Because I imagined us doing exactly what I did with the other Allen so many times with you. I'd seen the signs, different slips that were made. But I ignored them, I explained away the differences because our relationship was different."

Allen just stared at him before he snorted and turned, walking toward the window. Kanda closed the door and stood silently, waiting for the boy to speak. Finally he turned around. Kanda held his breath, dread and fear snaking through his veins.

Allen's face was a blank mask, his eyes still hard, but empty. His lips were relaxed, not a tense line. They weren't quirked up or down. His brows were set in neutral. Everything about him was empty.

He had lost him. Kanda had lost the brat he had come to love. And he couldn't blame anyone but himself. He had fucked it up. He had fucked all of it up and ruined his chance with Allen - the REAL Allen that he had fallen for to begin with.

He let his head fall until his eyes were hidden from view by his bangs. All he could see was Allen's feet.

"Moya- Allen... I'm sorry."

Allen made a strange noise and Kanda looked at him. "You said you loved him. You can't love me too."

"When I said that, it was you I was talking to. Not him."

"How can you have been? We have the same face. You said it yourself."

"But I love you. Not him, not any other person with your face. Who else could handle my attitude?"

"And that's what makes it so sad. You claim you love me, and yet look what you did. YOU EVEN SLEPT WITH HIM!"

"...I'm sorry..."

"I am too. I'm sorry because I don't think I could ever forgive you. Not for this."

Kanda stared in at him, his eyes pleading for him to just let him fix this. But even he didn't know how to do that. Even if Allen gave that chance - and that was a big "if" - he didn't know how to fix this. And he desperately wanted to fix this. He'd seen what he and Allen looked like together, had seen how it looked. He wanted that back, wanted it back with this Allen, even if it meant starting from scratch.

But it was too late for that.

"Good-bye, Kanda. Please let yourself out." Allen's voice was pleasant and he was smiling. Kanda knew then that nothing he said could hope to save anything they might have been able to have. It was gone. And the enemy had won.

He said nothing as he stepped out of the room and walked silently down the hall.


	4. Fourth Black Rose

**Fourth Black Rose**

Fourth Black Rose

Warning: M-rated content. Sort of. If your imagination is good. XD

Allen gave a breathless giggle as Kanda's finger skimmed lightly over his sides.

"Stop teasing, you bastard..." He mumbled, fake-glaring at him. He couldn't hide it for long as Kanda leaned down, pressing his lips to his. They were slightly chapped, though it was barely noticeable. But it added a pleasure to the kiss as their lips moved together. He could feel Kanda grin and groaned as his back met the door, the handle digging into his back. He shifted until Kanda understood and drew them away momentarily to open the door. They stumbled inside, Allen tripping and bringing the older man with him. He laughed but Kanda didn't seem to see the comedy in it.

He stood, grabbing Allen's arm and - quite literally - dragging him to the bed, as Allen refused to stand. When he got there he turned and walked to the door, closing it. Allen clambered onto the bed just as Kanda returned, grabbing his hips and flipping him over. He stared at the ceiling, wondering how the blankets turned into it. He grinned, turning back to Kanda as he sat up. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down until he was kneeling between his legs. Pressing their lips back together, he felt Kanda's tongue and teeth tease his bottom lip. Eagerly opening his mouth, he fought hard against Kanda until they were both in desperate need of air. Breaking apart, Kanda breathed into his neck, the hot puffs of hair ghosting across his skin and tickling him. He gasped out a short laugh that quickly turned into a moan as Kanda's lips attacked the spot just below his ear. He tilted his head away, giving him more room as his eyes drifted closed from the pleasure.

Allen felt Kanda's hands drift lower, back to his sides, once more giving teasing touches before slipping to his hips, then even lower to grip his backside. He lifted him, grinding down at the same time. Allen gave a whine, nails digging into Kanda's shoulders. He bucked his hips, adding more pressure to the grinding. He could feel drool falling from his lips but couldn't care as a slow fire began to build, stoked by the constant grinding and lips on the sensitive points of his neck. He shuddered.

"P-pants!" He gasped, pushing against Kanda's shoulders. He opened his eyes, pleading until Kanda finally rolled his eyes. He let him go and swiftly undid the garments, yanking them off in one swift motion. Allen yelped as he was pulled with the movement. Kanda chuckled and he glared at him before lifting his hips for the older man to remove his boxers. He forgot what color they were and decided that it didn't matter as Kanda pulled them off. He shivered, feeling the icy winter air meet his heated skin. He quickly sat up and pulled off his shirt, not bothering to unbutton it. It would take to long. When it was off he swatted at Kanda's hands before they could touch him and began clawing at the button of his pants until it came undone. He quickly rid his lover of them before licking his lips.

"Do you ever wear anything under your pants?" Allen asked, eying his prize. He gave Kanda no time to answer before raising the black shirt he wore, forcing him to bend over as he carelessly yanked it from his torso. The man made an annoyed noise as it got caught on his arms. Allen ignored it and yanked harder. The result was Kanda landing on him and Allen's arms above him. But hey, the shirt was off.

Kanda pushed up on his arms, glaring down at him. Allen grinned and leaned up to kiss him. The older man moved away, leaving Allen pouting. He stood but Allen refused to let him escape, quickly grabbing his ponytail and pulling him down. When he was seated, he wasted no time in scrambling off the bed and down in front of him. Kanda stared down at him, an eyebrow raised.

Allen grinned at him before licking his lips once more. "You didn't think I'd let you get away, did you?"


	5. Fifth Black Rose

**Fifth Black Rose**

Fifth Black Rose

We're both running out of time. You with the lotus, and me with the Fourteenth. So just for tonight, let's not fight. Let's just take one moment and just _be._ I know we both need it. Time just keeps moving onward and we're caught in the middle. So tonight, let's forget we're running out of time. Let's forget that one of us might not wake up in the morning, or in my case, wake up and not be me. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. All we have to do is live in the moment and forget the world around us. So don't push me away as I rest my head against your shoulder.

Let's just forget.

If only for a moment.


	6. Sixth Black Rose

**I wrote this one while I was half asleep. So if there is anything you don't understand, just ask.**

Sixth Black Rose

The day I learned that the supernatural was real, the sky was an deep azure that you could get lost in. I was sitting in my bed, my sick body not able to handle the stress of even standing. I had been losing myself to that sky when I heard the commotion. I ignored it. My neighbor's kids were always putting the mattress against the wall an jumping at it. I envied them, remembering the days when I could do that, when I could get myself out of bed and run headlong down the stairs. It was so long ago. Or maybe not. It felt that way though.

Again, the commotion began. It rattled the wall and this time I frowned. But did not turn away from the sky. It shook the wall, making one of the pictures fall, the glass frame shattering when it hit the flood. I remembering thinking that maybe the kids were at a friend's house and the parents had a day off. They always seemed strange to me. Different. Hungry for something. But were very nice. More than once that had come over and cooked me dinner. They had stayed by my side when my body had been feeling at its worst. Sometimes even over night and after I fell asleep.

I hadn't known at the time that they were the cause. The wife was a Shtriga, a witch who sucked the life force of her victim. The husband was a vampire. Long story short, I am now deathly anemic.

I pushed my snowy hair from my face. It had turned that color because of the wife, something about it marking me. I didn't turn away from the sky. I wanted to dive into it, fly away, even if I had to leave my body behind. I'd have preferred it actually. Who wanted to live a bedridden life full of pain, waiting for the final breath? It was an agonizing life. You fight but you can't, and yet you give up because you can. I think at that point I was almost dead. My thoughts didn't make sense even to me.

And that's when the wall collapsed. It was then that I looked away from that azure sky. The world seemed to slow to a crawl as my tarnished silver gaze met clear, fiery blue. It was darker, much darker, than the sky. And deeper. I felt like I was drowning just by looking at them. I was never very good at swimming.

I ignored the gurgling noise, the sound made by a dying creature whose throat had been cut, or had a gaping hole in their chest. That's how it always was in the movies at least.

The blue eyes moved and I followed them. The man, I could tell as much from my peripheral vision, stood and those blue eyes widened in shock. I knew those eyes. I would always know those eyes. They made me fall in love with the color blue. But they had also broken my heart the night they disappeared, leaving my side before dawn even touched my window.

I blinked at my old lover, settling calmly. I wasn't allowed to get myself excited. That's what my doctor said.

"Kanda," I said, dipping my head in a friendly greeting. I didn't break eye-contact. But then I frowned. "You broke my wall. And killed my neighbors. What's wrong with you? Are you that tired?"

He had, after all, had a very bad temper when he was tired. He never hurt me though. Just ranted and teased me until I slapped him. Then we would slip under the sheets. Sometimes we'd sleep. Most times we wouldn't.

"That's all you have to say?" Kanda asked. I tilted my head, confused.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"...You're fucked up in the head."

"Yes. There too." I replied.

It seemed to snap him out of his daze and he broke our contact. I wanted to yell and scream until he looked at me again. But I didn't. I could hurt my voice and strain myself.

He inspected me and finally, I looked away from those unbelievably blue oceans and looked at the rest of him. He looked like something you would pull out of a movie. All leather and the like. It made my heart race so I looked away. I looked out the window but the sky no longer held my attention and I slowly looked back at him. He had stepped toward me, almost hesitantly, as if he was unsure. That worried me. Kanda was anything but unsure.

"Allen," He whispered. I just watched him, tracing my way to his eyes. I would take the risk of letting my heart race any day if it meant seeing this god stand before me. I never stopped loving him. I should have but I decided not to. If I stayed loving him then no one else could break my heart. Simple logic. I didn't regret it.

He reached out and touched my face. I just looked at him, trying to calm my insides as the organs and everything did the proverbial flipping motion. He sat on the bed and the dip made me slide toward him some. His eyes were still wide, and I know mine were too. I don't know why his were, but mine were to take in as much of him as possible.

"Moyashi..."

I glared. "You lost the right to call me that when you left me. I'd appreciate it if you didn't use it."

Kanda flinched and I felt guilt. I quickly squashed it down. Stress and its causers were bad for my already nonexistent health.

"Allen." He amended.

I just stared at him. "Five years of trying to get you to call me by my name. And yet I don't feel like it really matters to me." I paused. "After what you did, I don't care anymore."

He hesitated, taking a look behind him at my neighbors apartment before turning back to me. "I didn't leave because I wanted to. I left because I had to."

"We're not living a movie, Kanda. You don't HAVE to do anything. And since when have you ever done what you were told?"

He leaned forward, touching his forehead to mind. His eyes closed, blocking off those oceans that I wanted to see. I made a sound of protest. He sighed and leaned away. Maybe he thought I didn't like the contact. But I did. Very much so. To the point where my skin was screaming for it to return. It was very loud.

He looked like he was about to move further away and the screaming was getting annoying, so I lifted my tired arms and cupped his face before pulling him closer. I pressed my forehead back against his and let my hands fall. I panted from the exertion.

My eyes were closed and it hurt to breathe. I felt like I had just ran a marathon. Forcing open my lids, I stared into those blue. It was all I could see with how close he was. I didn't mind.

He sighed and I inhaled. His breath smelt nice. He had just brushed his teeth with mint. I liked mints. They were good. They tasted good too. And I knew he would as well.

I think I shocked him when I kissed him. He hadn't been expecting it. His mouth was already open so I slipped my tongue in, permission or not. He tasted better than he smelt, better than I though he would. His taste had changed since I had last seen him. I didn't mind.

I got tired, my already worn out state being pushed further. I felt dizzy and placed my head against his shoulder. I breathed in his scent. I was then that I felt the pain in my eyes, like a hot prickle.

I was crying.

I started sobbing, pressing my face to his neck and letting myself cry. He wrapped his arms around me, his touch light on my frail body. I wanted him to hold me with more force, not like I could break. Like he used to when I could get him to do it. So I showed him what I wanted, clutching his jacket and pulling him closer. He understood. His grip tightened and I sighed, feeling the warmth I've been searching for and craving since he left.

"I love you, Moyashi."

I didn't reply, but I didn't say anything about the nickname either. He caught onto that. After a moment, he let me go, ignoring my complaints and weak attempts to hold onto him.

"Kanda... Don't leave me again..." I begged, staring at him with fearful eyes. I'm sure I looked worse than I had before, eyes puffy and red, blotchy face. My nose was running as well.

His blue eyes changed, losing that hard edge that was always there. I had only ever seen it in the early mornings when we had just woken up.

"I'm not leaving you. You're coming with me."

I smiled, nodding. "Good. I'd kick your ass if you left me behind again."

We both knew it was impossible.

**I have one more idea and then my mind blanks on me. There are 3 open spaces. Any requests? Just put a comment in. Word or phrase/sentence will do. **

**Please review.**


	7. Seventh Black Rose

Seventh Black Rose

Everyone just wanted it to be over. We all just wanted this war to end. We wanted to be normal. We wanted to be free. Our wish was for everyone we knew and cared for to make it through to the end. Standing here now, looking around at who and what remains, we are lost. We never thought to think of what to do once it was over. But looking over at the fields where we just moments before, fought not only for our own lives and those we care for, but for the rest of humanity, we see that so much, too much, spans before us.

The war is over and yet no one cheers. Not at first. And when the voices do ring out, its not over the victory, its the giddy relief we feel as we see our comrades. Yes, many had died, but so many had survived. That was more than enough to be thankful.

We don't think of how we just fought with everything we were made of. Nor do we think of the possibilities before us. We live and celebrate the moment because it is a miracle we are given.

Slowly it sinks in. The war is over. Looking over the ledge, on the horizon the sun rises. We find each other naturally, instinctively. We embrace and revel in the fact that we are both still here. They gather around us, cheering and celebrating. We watch the sun rise, knowing whatever may come, we can face it together. Always together. We face the dawn, and the new era that it brings.

The war is over. We are safe. We are alive. Finally, we are free.


	8. Eighth Black Rose

**Hiiii peoples. Sorry for my forever absence. I recently bought Assassin's Creed III and Fable III for my computer, so I've been playing those two for the past two weeks, then before that, I decided to catch up on Naruto for whatever reason. And I was on the episodes where the Leaf was attacked by Pain and the chapter where Iruka tries to stop Naruto from joining the war. Anyway, I'm going to try and focus on getting back into writing, especially with YW coming up (look forward to my submissions!). Also, I have started a Kuroh Yatogami RP account, so I've been there as well, RPing and writing drabbles. So yeah, I shall soon (hopefully!) drown you all in yullen feels and such.**

**Look forward to it!  
**

**This was supposed to be based on the song "Supernatural" by Chris Daughtry, but I have another song on that I am now addicted to, so it came out according to that. So, I hope you enjoy this!  
**

**Beta: my Baka Moyashi (starisia-the-shadow-demon)  
**

* * *

Ten Black Roses

Eighth Rose

.

.

.

_Addictive._

_Entrancing._

How many words were there to describe him?

_Captivating._

_Seductive._

Did he even realize he was doing it?

_Sensual._

_Enticing._

Allen was not the only one, he could see that much from his perch on the balcony, watching the party below. All eyes, men and women, were on him. The way he swayed to the music, the heavy bass pumping like an excited heartbeat, his body never once missing a beat.

_Inviting._

_Ravishing._

He moved like he owned the place – which wasn't true seeing as Allen was the owner and had never seen him before – and he did it well. Allen would sell him the place if he'd dance like that every night.

_Magnetic._

_Arousing._

His body moved like he was looking for someone to dance with, but setting a high standard at the same time, warding off almost everyone.

Almost.

_Lascivious._

_Licentious._

There was no shortage of words that could go into describing him. He'd go as far as using _supernatural_ with the way he held attention.

Allen grinned, tapping his fingers lightly against the metal rail he leaned against.

_Vixen_.

_Seductress._

Pushing off the rail, he moved passed the two women that were still trying to get his attention, ignoring their words and gestures, brushing their hands from his clothes as gently as he could. He made his way down the spiraling staircase, eyes still glued to the man whose waist-length hair – oh the things he could do with it – tied at the base of his neck, swaying with each of his movements, accentuating and showing him off even more. Stepping off the floor, he weaved through the dancers – the ones who couldn't see the man from where they were. All the better for him to not have to deal with more people after his prey.

Allen trailed his fingers along the man's waist, across the button and zipper that held his black jeans closed. He looked into his eyes, like dark jewels, alight with interest and something else. They moved with the music, not touching save for Allen still trailing his fingers along his wait. He stepped behind him, grinding him once before stepping back in front of him. His grin was still in place as he looked up at him through his pale lashes.

As they continued with the beating and pounding of the music, the strobe lights dying their skin pale hues, making the taller man all the more irresistible. Allen wondered if this is what it was like to be on drugs like ecstasy, the feeling and high he was getting just from this almost sweeping him off his feet. He had partners in the past, both men and women. But nothing compared to what he was getting from this man. He pressed his face into the man's neck, tilting his head to ask his name, his voice loud to be heard over the music.

Warm lips brushed his ear, making him shiver. "Kanda."

They continued as the song changed, their movements becoming more provocative and Allen wondered how much longer he could hide the obvious signs of his arousal.

Teeth met his ear and he smirked, liking where this was going to lead. "Do I get your name, or is that a privilege for you only?"

Allen took his earlobe between his lips, giving it a light suck. "Allen. Remember it, you'll be screaming it later."

Kanda leaned away, challenge written across every feature and Allen knew he couldn't back down. "I think we'll have to see about that."

"I guess we will."

Allen wove his fingers into his hair, pulling him down and pressing his lips to his, ignoring the salty taste of sweat as their tongues found each other, the intense kiss barely halting the movements of their bodies. After all this time of dancing, neither had the breath to keep it up for long, but both refusing to stop it before the other until it was an absolute necessity, their heads light from more than just asphyxiation.

Kanda's fingers held Allen's snow-colored hair, examining it in the changing lights. He looked back into the pale chrome eyes of the younger man, his own bright with something Allen was really liking. "So does the carpet match the drapes?"

Allen snorted, the sound lost amongst the music. It was an old line and he'd heard it so many times. Though it rang like a bell from this man, making it almost – almost – a new experience. "Why don't we go find out?"

* * *

**Can I come? No? Alright then.**

**Haha so I hope you enjoyed that, seeing as it only took about five minutes to write. So it's probably not even close to being quality. But regardless of my personal thoughts, I hope you like it nonetheless.  
**

**So this is where you tell me what you thought of it, yeah?  
**

**Please and thank you. See you all soon.  
**

**PS: Because this is the eighth rose, I only have two more. Idea submissions and requests are more than welcome if you'd like, and if I like, then I'll see what I can do about it.  
**

**Ciao~!  
**


End file.
